


" I'm Robin..'Tt!' "

by Eijun_kunAce



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crime Fighting, Gen, alternate-Batfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eijun_kunAce/pseuds/Eijun_kunAce
Summary: Damian was hit by Klarion magic, and found that he was no longer in the Bat-cave but instead stood in the middle of the family who were on a picnic at Manor's yard, precisely is Bruce Wayne's family  and what made him even more surprised is with his other self on Dick's lap.





	" I'm Robin..'Tt!' "

**Author's Note:**

> My English is Bad and sure without realizing a lot of wrong vocabulary, if you sincerely want to help please correct the wrong. I hope that one chapter is full if necessary and send it in comment, I'll edit it later. thanks.
> 
> Ps; of course your name will be displayed ( >3<)p

Damian Wayne never panicked when faced with the problems he faced, but when suddenly he stood in the middle of a family who was on a picnic and more surprised he saw himself sitting on Dick Grayson's lap comfortably or his other self, made his eyes widen slightly in behind the mask.  
and the reaction from his father and others when he saw himself appear suddenly in front of them was really funny like never seeing Robin, before they interrogated him Damian first asked them.

"Before you ask I want to ask first, is there a Justice League in this world? Or do you know Batman?"

His father frowned.

"Justice League? Is that an organization? As far as I know there is no such thing as a Justice League, and no, I don't know Batman."

Damian grabbed his chin and frowned at the explanation his father gave him, he began to conclude, first he was in a different world but the same as his world, secondly there was no Justice league, the third and the worst there was no Batman.

Jason who had been behind his father already looked annoyed and with his arrogance approached Damian and stared sharply.  
"Who are you, really damn kid ?! Suddenly, miraculously appeared and dressed like a Haloween party."

"Tt... You still haven't changed Todd, even though in a different world your mouth is still the same, it can't be controlled. "

"Damn you!!, my mouth is already like this stupid."

Alfred who heard the swear from Jason's mouth just shook weakly and said softly. "Master Jason, I beg you not to use rude words."

"sorry Alfred."

Damian could not stop the grin, when a chuckle from Drake was heard in his ear.

 

"What do you mean by the other world?" Asked Grayson, when he heard the answer he gave and kept hugging the other one and it made Damian goose bumps.

 

"It means that I'm not from this world but from another world where the world is full of super heroes, I'm not sure which coordinates, I'm from Gotham and my name is Robin, my partner or mentor is Batman and is more dramatic if you want. ... "

Damian hung his words and slowly took off his mask and slowly looked at them all with his green eyes.

"I'm Damian Wayne ..."

....

..

.

And the riots had begun, shouts and choked voices were loud, even Damian who was in Grayson's arms was wide-eyed and jumped to his feet.

"Da ... Damian ...?" his father said in disbelief, and which made him annoyed and took a square to avoid when Grayson quickly ran to him to hug him fortunately he immediately jumped away.

"Tt! What's wrong with your hug, Grayson !! I'm confused why you like to hug people."

 

Dick just blinked when the person he wanted to hug suddenly disappeared.

"Dami, you don't like hugs? Does Dick Grayson in your world hug you often?"

 

"NO !! of course he likes to look for opportunities, his behavior is the same as children who have excess sugar."

 

"Hey! No need to shout if you don't like, just say no, there's no need to be rude like that to Dick."

Damian widened his eyes, when he heard that Damian from the world was defending Grayson, did not believe that the words he detected were attentive and full of love.

"ughh ... good !! I didn't expect to hear the other Myself say something like that, this must be yours fault Grayson, it would be very embarrassing if Jon saw this." Damian said while massaging his forehead.

"Jon? You mean Johnathan Kent, Conor Kent's younger brother right? Why is he going to make you embarrassed if he sees our Damian?"

"Tt, of course he will embarrass me Drake, I'm as the leader of Teen Titans he will definitely record this incident and with his mouth that is hard to seal if asked by someone else."

"Is Conor in your world a super hero?"

"He is a Super Boy,Clone from Superman CLark Kent, but he gave the name Super Boy to Jon, 'Tt ... it seems you are curious about your boyfriend, Drake?" Damian grinned broadly when Tim's face flushed red, Jason was beside Tim snorted.

"Father, can we just talk in the Manor? I want to talk to you about something."

"Alright, let's talk about it in my office Damian, Alfred ... can you help Dick, Jasson, Tim and uh, Damian clean up the Picnic items?" Bruce said and slowly walked towards the manor followed by Robin behind him.

"Of Course Master Bruce."

"Hey Damian I want to still ask something!"

Damian glanced his eyes when Jason shouted.

"Your question is not important, there is something more important that I have to discuss with Father Todd."

 

And Jasson once again said swear words.


End file.
